


Mismatched

by skaianettechsupport



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Dysphoria, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Self-Harm, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Rick, Transitioning, trans headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaianettechsupport/pseuds/skaianettechsupport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Rick's teenage years/transition/how he deals with it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismatched

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for how short the first chapter is ^^; I didn't have a lot of time to work with and I really just wanted to see if this would generate any interest before I continued. If you guys like it then I am more than willing to write more, I absolutely adore this headcanon.

With an agonised gasping sound the lanky sixteen year old sat bolt upright in bed. His long brown hair clung to his sweaty face as his hands fumbled for his shirt. He yanked it off as quickly as he could and pulled at what was hidden underneath. He took a deep, rattling breath as the long strip of gauze that had been restricting his breathing fell away. Tears of relief streamed down his face as he slumped back into his pillows. His fingers traced the deep imprint the gauze left on his chest. After a minute he bit his lip and slowly got up. The ache left in his chest made the motion painful, but tolerable. Slowly he made his way out of his room and down the hallway to the bathroom. He pulled his boxers off and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water soothe his muscles and wash the sweat off his body.

"Fuck.." he said slowly.

He smoothed the waist length, dark hair away from his face and sighed. The long fingers of his right hand gently probed his chest and ribs. With a wince he let his hand drop to his side. This probably meant no more binding for a while. At least until the pain became bearable. He cursed himself for being so stupid. His face aimed up toward the stream of warm water, washing away the new tears of frustration.

"So fucking stupid.." he mumbled.

Angry, intrusive thoughts swirled through his brain, stimulating his hand to scratch anxiously at his thigh. His nails scraped unconsciously across the already present scars of the past few years. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts and pulled his hand back from his skin before it could do further damage. He decided he had already paid well enough for his mistake.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel before wrapping himself in it and stooping to gather his boxers. With a reluctant sigh he left the steamy warmth of the bathroom and made his way back to his room. After drying his irritatingly long hair and body he replaced his boxers and crawled into bed once more. A glance at the clock revealed it to be 3:37. He still had a few hours left to sleep. Against his better judgement he reached into the drawer of his bedside table and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He shook one out and held it between his teeth to light it. Tiredly he watched the thin smoke trail snake away from him. He took a deep breath and cringed as his bruised ribs protested. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
